


Empty Nest

by GoodJanet



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Franz can't have James, then no one will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers within

“Oh, James, I never thought you’d get this far. How terribly short-sighted of me,” Oberhauser says with a mocking frown.

“It’s good to see you too.”

James looks around and sees he’s in a control room of some sort. He finds he’s bound by his wrists and ankles to a chair again, though with nothing as crude as ropes. Nothing but the finest metal cuffs this time, complete with blinking alarm lights.

“Did you miss me, James?” Franz asks, walking away from one of his many monitors. A hand comes up to cup his cheek. “Did you yearn for me?”

James turns his head and snaps at his fingers. Franz quickly pulls away, and James grins. He’ll pay for it later, but for now, it was worth it to see that look on his captor’s face.

“Where’s Madeleine?”

“She’s taken of. I wouldn’t worry about her any longer. For now, it is just you and me.”

“Two rats,” James volunteers bitterly.

Oberhauser smiles widely, oddly satisfied by his remark.

“Ah, so you’ve been paying attention. Good, good.” 

He moves in close again. It’s strange, Bond notices, that the more he praises his childhood companion, the more affectionate he becomes. It give him something to work with.

“It’s hard not to. You’re everywhere. You’ve always been that way.”

“Ever since you were a boy, I’ve had to keep my eye on you. Always watching you. Trying to keep you out of trouble. It was a very difficult job.”

“No one watches over me like you do,” James murmurs.

It’s not a lie. Even M and MI6 knew where the line was. They knew that spying was necessary in only the most extreme of circumstances. But Franz? Franz wanted to know anything and everything about him. Where he went, who he spoke to, who he fucked…Perhaps that was why he was here.

“I’ve made sure of that.” Franz moves in closer, intrigued. “I don’t want anyone else interfering.”

“Now no one can. No one would dare. I’m only yours now.”

A hand runs through his hair, softly, gently. Like a lover would caress a partner. Another hand tilts his chin up, and James meets his gaze. Franz’ eyes search his. What is he looking for? What does he think he sees?

“You’re a terrible actor, but a perfect tease, James.”

“We’re taught at MI6 to know when to give in. To give in to a competitor more powerful than ourselves. To give ourselves up.”

James rubs his cheek against the palm that rests on his face. It’s half true. Sometimes letting the villain think they have won would buy enough time to live to escape or receive help. He vaguely wonders if Q can hear them or see them. If the boy has cracked the code yet. What would he think of James in this moment?

He knows what Franz is thinking of. He can see the way he’s looking down at him, hungry to dominate him in every way possible. There’s a red blush on his cheeks, which would be endearing if he were any other man. James could recognize his look of longing.

“Come on,” James hears himself say. “Admit it. You want to fuck me.”

That seems to be enough to break him out of his trance. Franz’ eyes snap back into focus.

“What a brave little soldier you are.” James licks his lips nervously. That didn’t give him much to work with. He keeps silent. “You have beautiful lips.”

James swallows as Franz traces them with one light finger. It sends tingles straight to his groin. His lips always were sensitive, regardless of who was touching them. James’ lets his tongue dart out to taste the tip of his finger, and Franz pushes his way inside. He suddenly forces himself all the way in, causing James to gag before Franz can pull away.

“If there’s any biting,” Oberhauser warns. “I’ll shoot your girl in the head and make you clean up the mess.”

Franz wastes no time in unbuckling and unzipping his trousers. James isn’t surprised to find that he’s already hard.

“I’m going to release you from this chair. If you do a satisfactory job, the lady will live. But—”

“There won’t be any ‘buts.’ I’ll do what you want.”

“Good,” he says.

Oberhauser presses a series of buttons on his control panel. There’s the sound of two beeps, and then the cuffs on his ankles and wrists release. He rubs at the sore skin until he can feel his blood circulating again. Franz knocks him to the ground, and James resists his instincts to fight or flee.

“Open your mouth, Bluebird.”

James cringes at the nickname, but opens his mouth anyway. “Bluebird” had been his nickname at the Oberhauser household. It was a name his adoptive father had given him due to his quick reflexes and bright eyes. Franz had always teased him about it. Franz preferred to call him “Cuckoo.”

 

Franz isn’t gentle. He never was. He is as rough with his cock as he was when they’d wrestle or hunt or hike. James has memories as an early teen of feeling the need to become faster and stronger, not because doing so was of interest to him, but because Franz had a violent streak that he was sure would catch up with him eventually. It was for his own safety.

“That’s it. That’s it.”

There’s more support and encouragement in those four words than he ever heard from Franz in the years he lived with the Oberhausers. 

But it didn’t matter. He needed to stay alive. His hands come up to help things along. He needed to keep him satisfied. It was for Madeleine. It was for Q. It was for Moneypenny and Mallory. It was for M. He wasn’t alone. He had a reason to stay alive and fix things.

“MI6 at least taught you one thing, James.”

James ignores it. It wasn’t worth it to fight. The stakes were too high. Too many people could get hurt.

“Such a beautiful boy,” Franz coos, finger tracing down his jaw.

James squeezes his eyes shut. 

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

James begins swallowing around the intrusion in his mouth and throat, anything to make this go by faster. He needed to get back to planning. He needed to be in one piece when they finally find him out here in the middle of nowhere.

It finally ends with a grunt and a shove and bruising squeeze to his shoulder.

James licks his lips.

“Perhaps you are good for something, James.”

The faces that he loves flash through his head again.

“Perhaps I am.”


End file.
